


Letters

by Cinnie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Letters, deal to marry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To save his wife and infant daughter from dying, Sir Maurice makes a deal with Rumpelstiltskin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So we begin

Rumpelstiltskin,

 

My wife is dying. The doctor says there is no hope, but I entreat you to come and save my wife and newborn daughter; the illness that has been plaguing us this year has caught them as well. Any gold, jewels, or treasures in my possession are yours if only you will save them.

 

Sir Maurice, Lord of the Marchlands

\-----------------------------

 

Sir Maurice,

 Agreed. After I complete the task, I will choose a treasure in your possession for my own.

\-----------------------------

 

To His Majesty, King George:

 

Help me Sire! I have, in my desperation, doomed my newborn daughter to a hellish fate. She and her mother, my lady wife, were in dire straits, and fear of their deaths caused me to summon The Dark One to our aid. He came and in my foolishness I promised him any treasure in my possession for his help.

 

Help he did, Elaine and Belle will both live now, but the vile creature has demanded Belle as his price! Not in his usual taking of a firstborn child price, but that when she is eighteen he will take her as his wife!

 

Your humble servant,

Sir Maurice, Lord of the Marchlands

\-----------------------------

 

Maurice,

 

You are a fool. Even Kings do not go against the Spinner. Be grateful he wants only your daughter, and get yourself a son sometime in the next eighteen years or your lands will belong to the Dark One when you die, and I can't have that.

 

George

\-----------------------------

 

Dear Sir,

 

I am Elaine, wife to Maurice and mother to Belle. I wish you to know that this letter is not to beg for my daughter. It is only to ask that until she reaches the age of five, you write me a least one letter a year. Perhaps even on her birthday. I will return the favor so that I may come to know the man who wishes to marry my child, and that I may tell you of your future bride.

 

My husband panics because he sees only the outward appearance of you. No stories of you harming a child or forcing a woman have ever been reported. I assume you wish to wed my daughter for the simple reason of companionship. If this is so, please send your reply soon so that I may begin my eighteen-year effort to resign my husband to this marriage.

 

Sincerely,

Elaine, Lady of the Marchlands

\-----------------------------

 

Dear Madam,

 Deal.

 Sincerely,

Rumpelstiltskin


	2. chapter 2

Dear Sir,

 

Belle turns one today and as agreed I am taking pen to paper to tell you of her. My daughter already grows beautiful, and others who are not myself or her doting father agree, thereby it is not loving blindness that makes me say so. Her hair is a lovely, curly brown, and her eyes remain a startling shade of blue.

 

What is more remarkable is her love of learning. Those blue eyes take in everything around her, from her toys to the activities of myself and her nurse, even the birds out the window. Anything and everything fascinate her.

 

The stuffed crocodile you sent has been given pride of place amongst her toys; she won't put it down, and if we take her anywhere she insists we bring it along. The spools of gold have been tucked away until such time as she can make use of them.

 

Sincerely,

Elaine, Lady of the Marchlands.

\------------

 

Dear Lady Elaine,

 

I am pleased she likes the crocodile. I mostly sent the gold so as not appear a miser.

 

Sincerely,

Rumpelstiltskin

\------------

 

Wife,

 

Elaine, why do you let Belle play with that horrid thing? It could be cursed and will undoubtedly give her nightmares!

 

Maurice

\------------

 

Husband,

 

Stop fluttering dear. The Spinner intends to marry her in her eighteenth year, so I highly doubt he plans on cursing her now.

 

Elaine

\------------

 

Dear Sir,

 

Another year already, and my Belle is two. My husband still frets, but all I can think when I look upon my giggling child is that if it were not for you, neither she nor I would be here.

 

Every mother knows that eventually she will give her daughter up to marry, and I have the advantage of knowing that she will be getting the finest match possible.

 

On to Belle herself, her beloved crocodile is still her faithful companion and the wooden animal blocks you've sent this year have entirely captured her, I must say. Her Nurse nearly fainted in fright the first time Belle got them to make noise. Such a clever enchantment!

 

She seems to like the lion the best as she keeps chasing everyone around with it, roaring in as close and approximation to it as she can. The blue velvet will make her a lovely gown for the midwinter festival.

She has -- of course -- nearly mastered the art of walking and has now moved on to running. From the contemplative looks she's been giving them, I fear tree climbing is next.

 

Sincerely,

Elaine, Lady of the Marchlands

\------------

 

Dear Lady Elaine,

 

I must admit I had a rather good deal of fun making the blocks.  As for the potential tree climbing, simply encourage her toward the shorter ones first. Better she should fall out of a small tree that you know she's trying to climb than a large tree she snuck out to climb.

 

Sincerely,

Rumpelstiltskin

\------------

 

Husband,

 

We shall have to find Belle a new Nurse as the poor dear who has been looking after her just tried to burn her new animal blocks. Fortunately, none seem harmed, but Belle won't even look at the woman, and the woman herself is positive that the blocks are possessed.

 

Elaine

\------------

 

Wife,

 

How do you know they're not? Not to worry, I'll let you find a new Nurse. Someone has to be brave enough to mind the Spinner's betrothed.

 

Maurice

\------------

 

To Sir Maurice, Lord of the Marchlands

 

Have you got yourself a son yet?

 

Also, an official message shall be soon delivered telling you that I am making a Royal Progress. With me shall be both my wife and my son, Prince James. We shall be stopping in Avonlea. I expect to see your family there as I wish to meet the Spinner's little bride.

 

His Majesty,

King George

\------------

 

Dear Sir,

 

Time again for my yearly missive, I hope it finds you well. I must again say that my Belle grows lovelier with each passing year.

 

Your advice about the trees was good, as we have an old stump near the back of one of the meadows that one of the villagers attached study spikes about. Belle has had quite a time learning how to coordinate herself up and down them. She has taken a few tumbles, yet each time provided nothing truly painful has happened. She simply gets back up and tries again.

 

As she grows, so too does her curiosity about the world around her. "Why" is still her favorite word, and she spent an hour the other day simply watching a group of women weaving baskets.

 

The book of tales you sent has become quite possibly more treasured than her crocodile or her blocks. The golden strand necklace and bracelet were happily accepted as well. She asked about you this year, why you send her presents. I told her that you were to be her husband when she grew up. She seems quite excited and wants to meet you. I was uncertain as to how to answer that.

 

Might you visit?

 

I will ensure Maurice's good behavior.

 

Sincerely,

Elaine, Lady of the Marchlands

\----------------

 

Dear Lady Elaine,

 

I think I shall pop by. Don't make a fuss, I shan't stay the night. However, the child does have the right to see her betrothed, I suppose. 

 

Sincerely,

Rumpelstiltskin

\----------------

 

Dear Sir,

 

I do apologize for Maurice's behavior; I shall be speaking to him later. Belle is also quite upset with him as she had a bevy of questions for you and what with all the commotion; she didn't get to ask any.  I never thought he would come after you with a sword. Although you must admit, Belle striking him over the head with her crocodile was quite amusing…

 

Please accept my apologies on his behalf, as he will undoubtedly not make any.

 

Belle also wished to send you her own letter, as such, she dictated, and I wrote.

 

Sincerely and apologetically,

Elaine, Lady of the Marchlands

\----------------

 

Dear Sir,

 

I am sorry Papa tried to hit you with a sword. That was mean. I am going to marry you, so he shouldn't be mean like that. Please come see me again soon, Mama says she'll make sure Papa is somewhere else when you do.

 

Also, Papa's sword makes a much better fish than it did a sword, we put it in the pond. Mama kept laughing.

 

Love,

Belle

\----------------

 

Dear Madam,

 

Not to worry, I think turning his enchanted blade into a fish was adequate punishment. Your and your daughter's laughter was an extra dose of justice I must say.

 

Sincerely,

Rumpelstiltskin

\----------------

 

Dear Belle,

 

I shall try to visit you again. I'm glad you liked the fish.

 

Sincerely,

Rumpelstiltskin


	3. Ages 4-6

Dear Sir,

 

The letter is quite a bit thicker this year as Belle has asked to be able to send you letters herself, so the first one is enclosed. She has turned four, and if she was a terror at three, she is more so at four. The better control she gains over her limbs, the more daring her various stunts.

 

Just the other day she managed to give herself a dunking in a pond, and the week before that she managed to catch a skunk. I'm certain you can imagine how that turned out. She still has a faint aroma, and that's after many scrubbings with Lye soap.

 

Sincerely,

Elaine, Lady of the Marchlands

\----------------

 

Dear Sir,

 

Hello again. Mummy says you will get this after I turn four. I hope you like my letters. Can you send me more letters? Thank you for the toy fish, I like wagging it at Papa. He turns really red when I do. Mama said it's mean to tease though, so I only do it when she doesn't catch me.

 

Mummy says to say thank you for the yellow silk; it will be my first real ball gown. I like the fish better.

 

Sincerely,

Belle

\----------------

 

Dear Madam,

 

I am more than happy to receive her letters. My, my, she is a feisty one. Did you give her a good dunking in tomato juice? It's the only thing that will kill the smell.

 

Sincerely,

Rumpelstiltskin

\----------------

 

Dear Belle,

 

If you wish, I shall write to you more and be happy to receive more letters from you in return. I am quite pleased that you like your fish and your chosen use for it.

 

Sincerely,

Rumpelstiltskin

\----------------

 

Dear Sir,

 

You are a miracle man; the tomato juice worked!

 

With Gratitude,

Elaine, Lady of the Marchlands

\----------------

 

Dear Sir,

 

I'm going to marry you, so I should write your name, not sir, but do you have a shorter one? I climbed a big tree today, but not the biggest one yet.

 

Sincerely,

your betrothed, Belle

\----------------

 

Dear Madam,

 

You're welcome.

 

Sincerely,

Rumpelstiltskin

\----------------

 

My Dear Betrothed,

 

If you want, and promise to keep it a secret, you may call me Rumpel. Good luck with the trees, but don't pick one too high dearie. A broken arm or leg wouldn't be any fun. Nor would a cracked head.

 

Sincerely,

Rumpelstiltskin, your intended

\----------------

 

Dear Sir,

 

Belle is five now and oh; my heart still flutters with wonder at this perfect girl of mine. Even when she comes in covered in scratches and briars, in addition to mud and whatever else have you, play dress torn and stories of the oddest adventures.

 

You would have enjoyed a recent conversation I overheard, one of the visiting boys was quite taken by Belle at our last ball. She wore the yellow gown for the last time as she has sadly outgrown it now, and he gave her a flower and asked her to marry him when they were both ‘bigger'. She sighed, gave back the flower and very politely said. "I am sorry siw, but I am alweady betwothed to Wumpelshtilten (she still can't quite say it, but she keeps practicing,) and cannot accept youw pwaposal."

 

It was adorable, especially when his father, who had also overheard it, realized that the rumors of her intended were indeed founded in truth. He turned quite pale and dragged his son to the opposite side of the room for the remainder of the evening.

 

Sincerely,

Elaine, Lady of the Marchlands

\----------------

 

Dear Rumpel,

 

Mama's going to have another baby! She says I shouldn't write things like that in letters, ‘cause it's not proper, but I think it's exciting. Will you visit me soon? I can show you all of the good climbing trees! Thanks for the new book! Mummy says I will get a governess soon, who will teach me how to read better than I do now. A book will help for practice. Also thank you for the green silk, I really like this color, though blue is my favorite. What's your favorite color?

 

Sincerely,

Belle

\----------------

 

Dear Madam,

 

Well, at least she plans to keep to the deal. I must say; she might be the perfect choice for me. I find myself quite curious about how she says my name. She has asked in her own letter if I may visit her soon, will next week be alright? I know the field she frequents in to play and can simply appear there as opposed to the castle proper. Congratulations, I assume you know that Belle gave me the happy news.

 

Sincerely,

Rumpelstiltskin

\----------------

 

Dear Belle,

 

I shall come to see you next week in your play field. You may show me all the trees you like. I am rather fond of red myself. Next year I will send blue silk. What would you like to be your special gift hmm?

 

Sincerely,

Rumpelstiltskin

\----------------

 

To His Majesty, King George,

 

I have a son, sire, and owe nothing of him to The Dark One. I beg you again sire, can you think of nothing to free my daughter from this horror?

 

Sir Maurice, Lord of the Marchlands

\----------------

 

Maurice,

 

Don't be an idiot, the Dark One does not tolerate broken deals. Pay the price of your stupidity and enjoy the years you'll have the child.

 

George

\----------------

 

Dear Sir,

 

Belle is six now and growing like a weed. Her brother, young Augustus grows strong. I thank you for sending the lamb's wool blanket directly to me, and I wrap him in it constantly.

 

Belle has taken quite a scholarly bend this past year and looks to continue it. The pile of children's books you sent her has quite entranced her. She did twirl about with the sky blue silk squealing that you ‘remembered', and along with her own letter she has sent you a gift.

 

Sincerely,

Elaine, Lady of the Marchlands

\----------------

 

Dear Rumpel,

 

Thank you for the books! My governess, Miss Allidyce, has been teaching me a lot this year, and I love reading. I especially love to read books with daring sword fights, magic spells, and princes in disguise! I had fun when you visited me last year, please come again soon. Papa will be giving horse riding lessons, and he wants me to learn to ride for real before I learn to ride like a lady. The blue silk is really pretty.

 

Sincerely,

Belle


End file.
